Recipes and Ruminations of One Dradeel of Tearwood - Volume II
Formerly known as A Lovely Bun-Cake Brightens Anyone's Day. The recipes herein are mine own imagining and thus ingredients are subject to change as per my whim. Monkey Balls (makes ~40) (A) * 1/2c. peanut butter * 1/3c. honey * 1/2c. granola * 1/2c. crushed 'cheery' cereal * dash of nutmeg * dash of cinnamon * 1/2c. oatmeal (B) * 1c. sugar * 1/4c cocoa * 1/4c butter * 1/4c milk * 1/4tsp. vanilla extract Instructions Mix ingredients in (A), except for the oatmeal. Roll into small balls about the diameter of a coin. Coat the balls in oatmeal. Boil the ingredients in (B) together for 3-1/2 to 4 minutes. Take from the heat. Dip balls in chocolate using spoon or toothpick. Chill and serve. Special Notes Monkey balls are to be served with the following poem on prominent display: :Monkey Balls :These sweet and gracious monkey balls :served on plates and sold from stalls, :bring madness to these hallowed halls :of urban academe. :Huzzaks for chocolate monkey balls! :We'll eat them 'til the ceiling falls, :'til Time herself tears down these walls :of urban academe. :So buy yourself a monkey ball, :savour it and then stand tall, :A bulwark 'gainst the deaf'ning call, :of urban academe. ::By Ergo the Organ-Grinder. Tarloc Dragoon Soup * 4 cups of beef broth * 8 cups of water * 2 leeks, sliced thin * 2 carrots, sliced * 1 celery stalk, thinly sliced * 1 small cabbage, shredded * 1 large onion, sliced * 1 garlic clove, minced * 2 lemons * 4 eggs * salt and pepper to taste Instructions Pour the broth and the water into a large pot. Add all the vegetables and bring to a gentle boil. Let the fire burn to a low-medium heat and simmer the soup for 1-1/2 hhours, covered. Add more water if needed. Skim all of the white part that rises in the soup and discard. Squeeze the juice from the 2 lemons and add it to the soup. Beat the eggs carefully and mix them with the soup. Add seasonings and stir quickly for 2-3 minutes. Serve immediately. Calorith's Delight Sweet treats from the fabled kitchen of Mother Calorith. * 5 tbsp cornstarch * 1/2 c. chilled water * 1/2 c. hot water * 1/2 c. orange juice * 2 c. sugar * 1 tsp lemon juice (or an exotic, such as rosewater) * 2 c. nuts (again, as exotic as you like) * 1 portion of powdered sugar or some other topical candy sprinkle Instructions Mix the cornstarch thoroughly with the cold water and set to the side. Blend the hot water, orange juice, and sugar together, bringing the mixture to the boil. To this, add the cornstarch and simmer for 15 minutes, stirring often. Remove from heat, stir in the nuts and add the lemon juice or your alternate flavouring. Pour the entire mixture into a buttered or greased pan and chill. When set, cut sections of about an inch and roll in the powdered sugar or sprinkles to prevent it sticking. Enjoy. Ruby Racks A cookie to reinforce the fortitude, from the kitchen of a particularly shaggy friend. * 1 c. dry oatmeal * 2 c. flour * 1/4 lb. butter * 2 eggs * 1/2 c. cocoa * 1/2 c. sugar * 1 tbsp vanilla extract * 1 tsp walnut extract Instructions While the oven preheats to 350 (or use a high fire), combine all ingredients into a large bowl, adding a small amount of milk if the mixture is too dry to properly blend. Add extra sugar if the batter is not to your liking at this point. Roll into balls and press on a greased pan. Bake for 10-15 minutes, depending on the thickness of your portions and your personal preference for consistency. Jinkies, they're good! Note This book is originally from the game Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast with the names changed. Category:Books Category:Lore